1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coin dispensing apparatus having a coin hopper that can store and selectively output coins from a bulk storage position and more particularly providing an efficient transferring of coins from a bulk storage member to a coin selector while minimizing any jamming of coins.
2. Description of the Related Art
The efficient dispensing of coins in various forms of machines such as gaming machines and product dispensing machines is well known. A common problem is the tendency for coins to jam and this is frequently an issue of concern in gaming machines having coin handling mechanisms that must store, agitate and dispense a large volume of larger diameter tokens or coins. The terminology xe2x80x9ccoinxe2x80x9d is frequently used as a generic name for both monetary coins, medals, tokens, etc. in this industry.
An example of a high capacity coin hopper can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,495. An example of this type of coin hopper can be seen in FIG. 16 wherein the coin hopper device 1 includes a substrate that is angled in an oblique manner to support a rotating disc for segregating and dispensing coins. A motor 5 is connected to a speed reducing transmission unit 17 to provide an output shaft 6 that extends through the substrate 2 at an inclined axis 4. A rotating disc 3 has regularly spaced apertures or holes of a configuration that permits reception of a single coin in each hole. These alignment holes 7 permit the coins to pass through and be retained in a pocket 8 on the undersigned of the rotating disc 3, and accordingly, the coins in a sequential manner can be driven to a position for dispensing. A cylinder support member 9 is fixedly supported to the substrate 2 and is coaxial with the rotating disc 3. An intermediate cylindrical chamber 10 is operatively positioned for rotation adjacent to the support member 9 and can be driven by a separate motor 13 through a pinion gear 14 that engages with a ring gear 12 on the outside surface periphery of the cylinder 10. The cylinder 10 is also aligned with the tilting axial shaft line 4 and has mounted on its internal surface agitation members 11a and 11b to engage and agitate any coins that enter into the rotating cylinder 10. A bulk coin storage hopper or bowl 15 extends outward from the edge of the cylinder 10 and is held in a fixed position by supports not shown. When a bulk quantity of coins are put into the coin bowl 15, the coins are transported through the cylinder 10 to reach the coin dispensing disc 3 in the support member 9. When the quantity of coins in the coin bowl 15 decrease, the coins can be stirred by the rotation of the cylinder 10 and its agitating projections 11a and 11b. Contact with these projections 11a and 11b can cause a coin to be moved from the cylinder 10 into the stationary storage cylinder member 9 due to the inclination of the alignment of the operating parts. This arrangement can help prevent any coins from forming a bridge which can jam or stop the dispensing of coins by the rotating disc 3. Additionally, the storage capacity of the coin bowl 15 and cylinder 10 can be increased since it is positioned downward from the attaching support member 9 and coins can be moved upward to drop into the support member 9. Thus, the coin bowl 15 and the cylinder 10 can store a large number of coins. The weight of the bulk coins, however, means that the motor 13 for driving the cylinder 10 must have a sufficiently large output of torque thereby increasing the cost and maintenance of the coin hopper.
Accordingly, the prior art is still seeking a highly efficient and cost effective coin dispensing apparatus that can handle relatively large coins in a highly efficient and cost effective manner with a high dispensing speed.
The present invention is to prevent a generation of coin bridges that can cause jamming in a coin hopper, even when the capacity of the coin storage bowl is increased. Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a highly efficient and economical coin hopper.
The present invention utilizes a coin hopper in a coin dispensing apparatus that includes a rotating disc for selecting and dispensing a coin to provide an output of coins, while including a bulk coin storage device or coin retention member which can be mounted adjacent the rotating selector disc. A coin carrier member can be driven at a highly efficient manner to prevent coin jamming while distributing coins from the coin storage or retention member to the rotating selector disc chamber. The coin carrier device can be mounted off axis from the rotating selector disc and can be driven with low power requirements. The quantity of coins that will be delivered to the rotating selector disc can be controlled by adjusting the speed of the coin carrier device. Since the coin carrier device will only carry a portion of the total weight of coins supplied from the bulk hopper or coin retention portion, it is possible to reduce the initial cost and operating cost because the driving force can be reduced. Therefore, a motor of an appropriate size and torque output can be efficiently utilized. Alternatively, a single motor with a speed reducing transmission can drive both the coin carrier device and the rotating selector disc.
The alignment of the operating coin hopper, coin carrier device, and the rotating selector disc can be positioned so that coins are initially moved traverse to the axis of rotation about which the rotating selector disc rotates, lifted and then returned in a traverse manner to slide and drop into the chamber supporting the rotating selector disc. The capacity of the coin bowl can be appropriately increased and can have a support surface slanting to one side adjacent the coin carrier device.
The coin carrier device can utilize an endless rotating band or belt having appropriate projections for contacting and lifting coins which are delivered from the bulk hopper. The band can be formed of individual lengths of identical links or can be a continuous band with sloping projections to support and lift individual coins. The bulk coin storage hopper can be optimized in size to meet a limited storage capacity in a dispensing apparatus and can be operatively positioned relative to the coin carrier device so that coins are directed to one peripheral side of the coin hopper for interfacing with and being picked up by the coin carrier unit. As can be appreciated, the endless belt of the coin carrier unit can be appropriately configured to conserve space since the operative interface with the coins is only for a portion of the annular travel of the belt. Preferably, the belt can be driven from an upper portion, for example in a counter-clockwise direction. The carrier unit will dispense the coins at an inclination that will permit gravity and the sloping surface of the internal surface of the coin hopper to distribute the coins in an efficient manner into a chamber adjacent the rotating selector disc. As can be appreciated, the coins do not directly fall upon the rotating selector disc and thereby prevent a potential for jamming and wear and tear on the rotating selector disc.
Additionally, since a lower torque force is required for driving the coin carrier unit, it is possible to use one driving source that can also power the rotating selector disc.